Are you one?
by Womenareequals
Summary: What if you woke up in a strange place whith people telling you are a chosen child and you had to save the world. So, I'm back on fan fictions after four years. I'm planning on updating this story soon, so if you could please get past the first three chapters that were written when I was in seventh grade I can promise you an improved story!
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers it's me! I have decided to start over on my story Juliet and Bridget. I hope this is an improved version of it. Here are some WARNINGS about the story.

*some fighting okay a lot of it

*mild and very limited amount of cursing

*possible kissing scenes

I have now warned you.

Look my name is Bridget I don't have much time before THEY come. At first this story might seem like a cute little dramatic happy ending type story well, its not. It's a true story about a normal American kid much like you until she discovers she is a vampire and later on she finds out she's a wizard too. You might think I would love to be her, it seems so much fun well wrong. It's not fun when there are people constantly trying to kill you and having the biggest responsibility of the entire universe, which is being the protector of the good. Look I'm not the only you could be one too. If you are one let me tell you something. Keep the lowest profile you can don't go out and become a celebrity or a famous basketball player because they will find you and you can't imagine the things they will do to you. If you ever feel eyes constantly staring at you but can't see anyone or maybe you hear a voice that means they found you. Go away don't say goodbye to anyone just run and call your birthday number tell them who you are and we will try to keep you safe while you train.

I suddenly wake up in a place I don't even recognize, with a girl who looked like she was about 19 or so putting a type of bandage on my arm. As my state of consciousness returned saying that I panicked was an understatement. I started screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Bridget calm down!" The girl said.

"Who are you, wait where am I and how the hell do you know my name?" I yelled.

"My name is Juliet, you're at my house and I know your name because well, I'm your mother,"

"That's impossible,"

"No it's not, the truth is I am vampire and so are you,"

"Yeah right you're crazy, I need to get out of here,"

"If I'm crazy why do I have fangs," the girl said now right next to me when she was on the other side of the room not a second ago."

Most of you would be like OMG vampires exist not me I always had a sort of calling to the supernatural as you _mortals _call it. The thing is I was more interested in why my own mother would put me up for adoption.

"Why did you let me live in crappy foster care for ten years? Where were you when my foster dad almost killed me, or when my foster parents insulted and beat me every single day for five years?"

"Look I always wanted you, when you were born all newborns were sent to be killed. We were lucky we were the only vampire family in New York so I was able to put you in an orphanage before they came. I told them that it was a mistake. I told them I had a miscarriage three months along. I was never able to contact you until now that **THEY **have been put in prison."

"So you did want me?"

Of course I did more than any thing and I still do. Trust I want more then anything right now to go and kill all those people who hurt you," The girl or should I say my mother was now in tears.

"They, the people who hurt me, did horrible things and got away with it, with not just me a lot more kids in fact I was lucky that they didn't well…The thing is it was totally obvious that we were being abused but I guess they didn't have more rooms in the orphanages or maybe they just thought we were lost cases no matter the living conditions but the point is they acted completely oblivious to the whole situation."

"I'm so sorry about every thing that happened I…"

"It's not like you knew and I understand it was the only way I couldn't get killed even though sometimes I wished I was dead. Once when I was four I had a best friend we were playing and she broke a vase. Our guardian at the time I think his name was Mason well he was about to hit her when I just turned into pure green light and he just sort of faded away,"

"That's because my dear , you are one of the chosen children to protect the good and bring peace, that's the children they were looking for. You and three others survived out of twenty children in the whole world,"

"Wait what do you mean 'chosen'?"

"You have powers beyond belief that you haven't even discovered. You must train very hard especially since there are only four of you left and we only know where one is. You have to save the world from eternal chaos."

"Who is the other one you know of?"

"Her name is Harper Finckle and she doesn't even know it yet. She lives with a family of wizards down the street,"

"So what now,"

"Well since you are here now it's time we tell her,"

That ladies and gentlemen is the last day I would have without almost dying for a long time…

So did you like it? :0 REVIEW

There are four types of chosen children in no particular order.

Protector of the good in the universe -Bridget

Peace bringer-Harper

Thought bringer (makes people think rationally before acting)- made up character by a reviewer

Repent and forgiveness bringer(encourages people to think and feel sorry about their wrong doings and encourages people to forgive) –made up character by reviewer


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so when Juliet and I went to tell Harper she was a "chosen child" she actually took it pretty well, but I guess I should start from the beginning though.

"I'm a what?" Harper said.

"A "chosen child" peace bringer to be exact,"

"Okay Juliet I think you're loosing it, I'm not magical. I think I would have figured it out by now, I mean I'm freaking surrounded by the supernatural,"

"That's what kept you alive. You see if you realized that you were one of them, you would have stood out.** THEY** would have killed you as soon as they found out.

"Okay if I was a peace bringer, theoretically speaking, would that make me have wizard powers?"

"Yes the "chosen children" are always half vampire and half wizards,"

"So I'm a vampire too?"

"Yup,"

"And I have too save the world with three other people when there was supposed to be 20 of us?"

"Yes, don't worry you will be sent off to train soon,"

Suddenly a big **BOOM** was heard.

"Change of plans you are going now **THEY **are here!"

"What who what's going on, who's trying to break in," I yelled.

"Just run! Harper set the IPP to Golden Gates Academy Ukraine!" Bridget yelled with sadness over her eyes. Her chances of surviving were slim if she tried protecting us, but no mother would think twice about dying to protect their young. That's what I discovered as I was running to the IPP. Somehow she managed to kill the attacker but more were coming. I was tearing up as we were being transported. My mother practically gave up her life for me and I hadn't even known her for more than a day.

"Bridget look we are here," Harper said in a sympathetic tone.

"Wow, wait is that Juliet's picture on the wall,"

"Its says here she destroyed the leader of the medas',"

"What?"

"I have no idea, but we better get inside,"

So what do you think a meda is?


	3. Chapter 3

When Harper and I entered the school every one stared. They looked at one another then bowed toward us.

"Bridget Easter Van Heusen, daughter of Queen Juliet Athena Van Heusen of vampires and Prince Justin Managrea of Wizards," came from a soldier. "Also presenting Harper Finckle Daughter of Queen Alexandria Margarita Managrea of wizards and Prince Mathew Finckle Van Heusen,"

I was freaked. I just discovered my mom's a queen my dad's a prince. I think that is enough to make anyone freak out, oh yeah and did I mention me and other three kids have to save the whole world.

"My parents are royalty?" I asked.

"Justin is her dad?" Harper asked.

"Yes, Princess Bridget, your mother and father have ruled the whole magic empire from their hiding since 1803,"

"Wait what about Justin?"

"Prince Justin disguised himself as a normal wizard kid along with his sister thanks to a spell and was adopted by the Russo's?,"

**Harper's POV**

This is insane! My funny, irresponsible _best friend_ who I shared all my troubles and secrets with turns out to be my mom! Why can't my life be normal for once? I'm just really confused not only she's my mom but she's also a queen. Talk about dysfunctional families.

**New York**

"Juliet my love, are you okay?"Justin and Alex asked.

"Yes I sent our children to the academy we went to as youths,"

"Oh we have to go meet them there Harper is going become insane," Alex said.

"Alex it is rather weird hearing you without your fake careless teenager attitude, do you think your daughter is ready to know the real you," commented Juliet.

"That is true what you say Juliet, it would just make our predicaments heavier if we would come an present our true characters,"

"I'm afraid I agree with you brother, we should go to the castle right next to the academy instead,"

"Yes, lets go."

**At the castle**

"I have called the Academy they say they were in shock but other than that completely safe,"

"That is great news Alex," Justin said as he hugged Juliet.

"Honey, sister, I have some things to discuss with my advisers so I must go," Justin said as a man in uniform appeared.

"Bye, good luck,"

"Hope all goes well,"

"Juliet what if we go to the Academy as teenagers…,?"

"What do you mean?

"Use magic to disguise ourselves to look completely different,"

"That might actually work,"

**Meanwhile…**

"Princess Harper and Bridget it is time for you to wake up!"

"What….er what?" Bridget said still half asleep.

"Why do we have to wake up this early?"

As you can see Bridget and I DID NOT like waking up at 5am. Reluctantly we got up and put on the clothes they gave us for training and headed in to mess hall. The second we got there every one stared. It was like we were aliens or something. We had been there less than a minute and it was pretty clear who every one was in the school higharchy.

A couple of the girls at the 'popular' table snickered at us. The others just sent the message "_you don't belong" _with their facial expressions.

**Bridget's P.O.V**

After like five whole minutes whole minutes of pure awkward silence in the cafeteria we finally got the courage to sit down. We sat next to a girl in a wheelchair. Who looked about thirteen with dirty blond hair. As soon as we sat down she greeted us. Great at least there's one nice person here.

"Hello my name is Sophronia and I would like to welcome you to the Golden Gates Academy,"

"Nice to meet you our names are…,"

"Princess Bridget and Princess Harper," she interrupted.

"Please just call us by our first names," I said.

"Bridget and Harper it is, so how's your morning been so far?"

Harper and I just looked at each other.

"Not so good huh? Don't you'll get used to it, the kids here don't like people who they feel are stand outs or will take social power away from them, people like us,"

I was about to asks what she meant by that but I was interrupted by the first bell. Everyone went of like zombies to first period. Harper and I were taken to a *special room*. I was surprised to see Sophronia there with a girl who looked just about as confused as we were.

**I'm so sorry about this chapter. I know it's horrible. I was sick so I did the best I could.**

**I promise next chapter will be better. Please review.**

**D.E.R- keep on rocking sis! **

**XxTeAmBeLIAtFiXxX-thank you! **

**James888-sorry I haven't gotten to you yet and thank you **

**Artemis Hunter 2013- your golden don't forget that **

**Apollo Hunter 2013-what an honor **


	4. Chapter 4

(This is after the school day is over- sorry if it is a little choppy, but it's hard to make a piece of writing match up with something you wrote years ago) The overall plot will stay the same, but some details have been changed.

Harper was staring at herself in front of full length mirror in her new dorm room. It was something that she did regularly; stare at herself, trying to find more imperfections. She always managed to find more, whether it was just the way her hair was acting or a fresh scar on her stomach or arms, she always found one. This perfectly imperfect girl could never see her worth and now with the momentous revelation that had occurred she was feeling more imperfect than ever. How could she bring peace upon the world if she couldn't even find peace within herself?

Bridget was on the other side of the room, lost in her own thoughts unaware of Harper's internal battle. However unaware the both girls were of the other's thoughts they were both going through twin storms, how could Bridget protect all of the good if she wasn't even sure what good was? Growing up in abusive homes all she knew was a "hurt or be hurt" philosophy. You needed to show people you were tough and mean to get gain any respect, or rather fear. Both girls continued to race in their minds when a knock was heard on their door.

"My Ladies, your presence is requested in the meeting hall by very important visitors. Please prepare to make an appearance no later than an hour from now. That is all."

"Harper, do you think it might be our biological parents?"

Harper looked at her with a blank stare. "Yes."

Neither of them were ready for the meeting ahead.

In the meeting hall of the academy stood the three royals in their true form counting down the minutes left for their most likely, awkward encounter. Queen Alexandria stood regally in her true form a little over seven feet tall. She was anxiously playing with her hair with one hand and tapping the table at the center of the room with the other. Queen Bridget stood at a similar height to Alexandria and was just equally as nervous. However, she had Justin's hand to hold.

"My love, how about you make conversation with Alex while we wait; she seems a little restless."

"Yes, I should..." A single knock was heard from the door.

It was Queen Alexandria that spoke. "Enter"

So that's the first snippet of what I have planned. I think I will most likely go back and edit the first three chapters later on this year though. I'll try to just continue the story for now.


End file.
